The Last Dragon Rider
by c0mically
Summary: Medieval!AU Six years ago, Kara Zor-El was sent off by her parents under the protection of Kal-El to the heart of the Luthor Kingdom to protect the Kryptonian bloodline after Luthorian guards storm Krypton's castle. As they journeyed, Kal-El spoke about the history of the war and why they were attacked: they were dragonriders. (This story is also on AO3 under the same name).
1. Prologue

**Preface**

"You will follow Kal-El to the heart of the Luthor Kingdom, Kara," The Kryptonian King repeated for, what seemed like, the hundredth time, "He will guide you and keep you safe."

"I'm not afraid, Father," Kara sniffled as she shook her head at the sight of her parents; they were huddled together in the horse stables that stood at the rear of the Krypton's castle. The reigns of two horses that were packed and ready for a journey were held behind her by her 18-year-old cousin, Kal-El, as he waited for the Princess to bid her farewell. The rest of the horses in the stables neighed uneasily in their stalls, their hooves loudly clapping against the wooden floorboards as they moved about their small spaces.

"The trek will be long, but we will be with you most of the way—in your dreams and in your heart. You and Kal-El will journey to the Kingdom and keep the Kryptonian line going…" The queen elaborated to her 13-year-old daughter. Kal-El could see the worry that lined Alura and Zor-El's face as they stood in front of their daughter, likely, for the very last time. He worried himself as he thought about the responsibility that lie on his shoulders and the chances of him failing the Royalty's orders.

The queen continued, "Because of the blood that runs through your veins, you will have extraordinary abilities. Kal-El will help you control these abilities as you get older." The 18-year-old boy shifted from foot to foot, as he was aware of the tasks that he would have to endure; to raise a dragonrider in a society where they are murdered for _existing._

He would have to train her to keep her increased strength and speed in check around the people in the Luthor Kingdom as well as help her control any other extra abilities she is to gain in the following years.

"I won't fail Kal-El, or you," Kara vowed in front of the queen. Kal-El thought back to when he had come of age with his abilities. It had only roughly been two years ago, he had been so excited. He jumped in front of his parents gushing about being able to lift a table of knights with only his pinky finger. His parents had promised him his first egg when he became a knight for the Kryptonian army. That had been well before Non, Zor-El's stepbrother, waged a war against the Luthors.

Kal-El snapped back to reality as Alura shuffled closer to her daughter. He became aware that they had leave if they didn't want any of the Luthor soldiers to find them. The boy started shifting on his feet again, as Alura placed her necklace on Kara's neck. The younger girl gently touched it as if it were going to disappear with any slight movement.

The queen kissed her daughter on the forehead as she whispered urgently, "I love you, Kara." The statement brought tears to Kal-El's eyes, but he didn't dwell on it long as the four Kryptonians heard shouting and movement coming from the opposite end of the stable.

"You must go," Alura hissed to the two children, as she pushed her daughter in the direction of Kal-El and the packed horses as the rest of the horses seem to get even more restless in their stalls. Kal-El grabbed the younger girl by the shoulders, and helped her up onto one of the horses. He then jumped up onto his own, before looking at down at the Royalty that stood in the middle of the unorganized stable staring at the two children that now had the duty of surviving.

"I won't fail you," he vowed with a nod to the two parents, before aiding the horses to take off. A few seconds after, they heard the stable doors break. His heart raced.

After an hour, they slowed the paces of the horse; Kal-El looked up at his cousin for the first time since their ushered departure to see her face stained with dry tears and her mouth drawn in a straight line. He witnessed the loss of innocence of the young child and struggled to fight back tears. He looked forward at the distance they would travel.

"It's going to be okay," He murmured into the wind.

* * *

The fire burned in the middle of the makeshift camp. There was a tent set up behind Kal-El, while he sat on the log nearest the fire, cooking the small rabbit that he had caught the night before.

"Kal-El," Kara spoke from across the camp. He hummed in acknowledgement, waiting for the Princess to continue still poking at the small rabbit over the fire.

"How far are we until we make it to the Kingdom?"

"We should make it there by midday tomorrow," He answered while prodding the rabbit over the fire; he didn't want to burn the damn thing.

"What are we going to do?" Kara nervously asked after a few moments of silence, "Like, when we get there?" Kal-El looked up at the girl through the smoke, momentarily forgetting about the rabbit.

"Well," he started, "I've contacted some of my friends who are going to help us out." He stopped thinking of his next words as he brought his attention back to the rabbit.

"You'll be living with the Danvers family. You will grow up to become a knight, most likely. They're a high classed family, and I see you liking action better than being hidden away in a castle," he continued in amusement as he thought back to all the times he had played in the courtyard with his cousin as children. They would spar with random sticks they found and wrestle when there weren't any sticks to be found.

"A knight?" the Princess echoed drawing him out of his flashback to better times.

"Yes, a knight," He stated cautiously, "because of your, uh, genitals." He added the last part quietly. Kara had been born with a penis, therefore would have to do men's duties in a society that wasn't her own. He felt bad, but he knew with her increased strength that she would soon gain, she would do just fine as a knight.

She seem to understand and continued the interrogation, "What about you? Will you become a knight with me?" He looked over at the girl again with sad eyes.

"No, I'm going to live with another family… It's easier to not cause suspicion that way. The Danvers is a high class family, they will think it's odd if they took an 18-year-old boy and a 13-year-old girl right after they stormed Krypton," He paused as he watched the girl deflate a little, "I'll be living with the Kent family in the lower part of town. I'll most likely become a farm boy or a stable hand. Don't worry though, I'll still be able to help you and train you when the time comes." The two fell in silence as Kal-El continued to cook the rest of the rabbit.

"Kal-El," Kara whispered, breaking the silence once again after a period of time had passed. They had shifted around the fire, eating the cooked rabbit in an uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, Kara," He sighed, slightly annoyed.

"Why did we have to leave?" Kara asked in a small tone, sensing the older boy's annoyance. The boy felt guilty at the feeling at the question. He sat in silence, before answering her question.

"Well, you remember Uncle Non, right?" She nodded at his question, "Well, he sort of did some bad things because he thought he deserved more than what he had. He killed innocent people, which started the war and left your parents defenseless. This was their last resort at survival."

Kara's eyebrows drew together in confusion, "Did he use Medusa?"

"Yeah, he used his dragon…It wasn't very long ago. He believed that we, as Kryptonians, were the more superior race, so we deserved the land and power, not humans. He killed the King of the Luthor kingdom, and forced his son to be crowned prematurely. They are the largest kingdom of this land, so it makes sense, but he forgot that with land and power comes a powerful army, so now King Lex hunts dragonriders and their beasts now, as a result of Non's foolishness," Kal-El answered. This confused the princess even further.

"But aren't we dragonriders?"

"Yes, but no one will know that, because we aren't going to use our abilities in our new homes," Kal-El comforted, "Come on, let's get some sleep before tomorrow. We've got a long day ahead of us." Kara nodded, before standing up and heading towards the tent.

"Goodnight, Kal-El. Thank you," She murmured. That night she thrashed in her sleep, suffering from what seemed like a night terror. Kal-El worried about what her future held.

* * *

The heart of the kingdom had the hustle and bustle of everyday life; people walked along the cobbled pathways with food, armor, buckets, and so many other things. Children ran around the streets playing, while adults yelled at them to move out of the way. It was an entire new experience for Kal-El who was used to the hustle and bustle of castle life.

He looked down at the letter that he received days prior to the two's ushered departure from the Kryptonian Kingdom. There were directions to the residence he was looking for, for Kara. He followed the directions carefully while holding the reigns of his horse; Kara wasn't too far behind him either.

They passed the tavern, where sleezy looking women laid all over knights still in their armor as if they had just got done with their responsibilities a few minutes prior. The air smelled of freshly cooked food and stale alcohol.

He carefully looked around looking for a friendly face to ask directions, when he spotted a young girl with long, auburn hair staring at him. She approached him and he became uneasy with anxiety.

"Follow me," the girl ordered, before turning on her heel and walking towards the large black castle. Kara was quick to follow, but Kal-El stopped her with his arm across her torso.

"Kal-El," The former princess argued weakly. Kal-El looked down at her with anxiety filling his eyes. He couldn't just trust a stranger to keep him safe. The girl seemed to sense a lack of presence behind her and she turned to see the boy and girl still rooted to the same spot he was in moments before. She backtracked to the boy annoyed at his adversity to his help.

"I'm Alex Danvers," She stated simply. That fact seemed to dawn on the 18-year-old, and he began to look apologetic. He opened his mouth to speak, but the girl stopped him with a wave of her hand, "Just follow me." He and Kara began to follow the girl at a distance.

They dropped their horses off at a nearby stable and began to trek towards the large black castle. They passed many more children playing in the cobble streets, knights patrolling the lower city, and people working. Eventually they crossed over into the upper city; not much was different, except the housing seemed to look more sturdy and reliable.

They reached a large courtyard where knights and royalty roamed about following orders and finishing their responsibilities for the day. The three children has been walking for a period of time, before they reached their destination.

"Welcome to the Medicine hall," Alex spoke as they entered a large open room. There were books everywhere, with tables full of herbs and medicines. Each wall to the left and right had floor to ceiling bookshelves.

"You live here?" Kara squeaked as she stared at the bookshelves in awe. _She always had a knack for knowledge and learning._ Kal-El thought to himself. Alex just nodded before disappearing behind one of the four doors in the far wall parallel to the entrance.

Kal-El studied the open room more closely as Alex disappeared. In the middle of the room was a fire pit. To the left of it stood one long table parallel to the left wall with herbs and medicines hazardously placed all over it and to the right stoof three short tables perpendicular to the right wall with nothing but a pillow placed at the head of each. Behind the three tables, was a raised platform with a few chairs and a small round table. _That must be where they eat._ Kal-El thought as his eyes kept roaming. Every free space of wall seemed to have a shelving unit of some kind to hold even more herbs and spices.

Alex came out through the door moments later, interrupting the boy's observations. Following behind her were two adults who introduced themselves to the two former Kryptonians as the Danvers.

They made small talk as they showed Kara the small room she would be staying in and the responsibilities she would have living with them. Once he was comfortable leaving Kara with the family, he bid his farewell and left to find his own adoptive family.

* * *

Find the Kents wasn't a hard task for the 18-year-old. He settled well with the older man and woman as they explained his duties on the small farm they owned. He would tend to the chickens and pigs, as well as making sure the crops were watered and harvested when ready.

He was grateful for the roof over his head and the food on his plate, but he was still filled with anxiety as he thought of getting caught in this Kingdom. He thought back to Kara.

 _I have to stay strong for Kara._


	2. 1 So the Rumors Are True

**1.**

 _Present day_

 _Kara ran through the forest at a non-human pace. The biting wind hit her hot cheeks while her blonde hair flowed behind her._

 _She was grateful for her trousers that were slightly loose around the crotch area but came tight around her ankles so she could tuck them easily into her riding boots. It made it easier to jump and dodge large protruding tree roots as she ran full speed through the heavily wooded area. She had an armored chest plate on that wasn't too heavy and her sword was attached to her hip._

 _She listened to the sounds around her. She could hear deer feeding on the berries meters away from where she was, a fox snoozing in a fox hole not too far from her either. She could hear the beating of wings above her assuming it was a flock of birds._

 _She reached a large clearing, slowing her pace to a jog. She stopped in the middle, smiling as her chest heaved. She could still feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. The tall grass tickled her hands as she stared up at the empty blue sky, she closed her eyes as she felt the warm sun on her face._

 _She heard the distant flapping of wings again and she realized the sound was too large to be a flock of birds. She opened her eyes to witness two giant beasts lowering into the clearing._

 _She watched with amazement as the giant creatures with sharp edges seemed to be gentle and kind. Everything unlike what King Lex tells his people every day._

 _Once they landed, Kara started to approach them. She had one of her hands outstretched towards the one nearest her, when suddenly there was a shout of a crowd._

 _Everything suddenly became slow motion for Kara as she turned to the angry forming crowd. They yelled things in venomous tones and the creatures that stood near her seem to sense the restless, violence of the mob. They started growling and flapping their powerful wings, preparing take off._

 _When the crowd drew near, Kara could see the weapons that the mob had. She felt a strangled cry rip from her throat._

" _Don't hurt them, they're harmless," She screamed, but the words fell on deaf ears. They began to attack the poor beasts. Kara urged them to fly away, silently willing them to follow her orders._

 _Eventually, their flapping wings lifted their weight off the ground and slowly rose into the air, away from the attacking crowd. Kara let out a shaky breath, as she began to back away; she didn't want the crowd turning on her as well._

 _She looked up as she turned on her heel to watch her beasts fly away into the distance, when a cannon ball came out of nowhere knocking one of them out of the sky._

"No!" Kara awoke with a scream, sitting upright in her bed. Her body drenched with sweat; her hair stuck to her forehead and the back of her night shirt stuck to her back.

She sighed heavily as she dropped her head into her hands, rubbing her tired eyes with the heels of them. Slowly, she dragged herself off of the cot that was shoved into the corner of her tiny bedroom that she lived in for the past 6 years.

There were books from the main room strewn about the small space, as well as a collection of Kara's journals. Next to the small cot was a small cabinet that held her nice clothes for formal events, and underneath that was a pile of clothes for her training every day. She pulled a few items from this pile.

She pulled on her trousers, tucking them into some riding boots. She laced them up, before finding a shirt to pull on. She grabbed her sword from the very corner of the room; it was a thin blade but it was light, and would allow Kara to hit her opponents quickly.

After pushing her hair back out of her face and approving of her training outfit, she stepped into the hall to find Alex leaned over a few books on the long table to the right of the room. Her older sister didn't even seem to notice her presence. She coughed a little bit. The distracted girl looked up to see the younger girl dressed in her training clothes.

"Training this early?" Alex mused. For a girl with no motivation to become a knight, she sure had the mannerisms of one. Kara nodded to her question.

"I just need to let out some frustrations, sparr a little bit with some of the other squires."

"Don't go too hard on them, don't want to repeat what happened a few months ago," Alex laughed as she looked back down into her book. Kara laughed along with her as she headed for the door.

"And while you're out, maybe talk to Clark about a promotion?" Alex said, hopefulness lacing her voice. Kara paused with her hand on the door and looked back at Alex.

"Now why would I do that?" Kara shot back, her smile still present but not as large as moments before. Her sister always said the same thing to the young squire before she took off for training or for Kal-El; she pushed Kara to become a knight because she knew the younger girl had the skill and talent, but Kara always let the opportunity to make that jump pass her by.

"I don't know, maybe to go from 'World's best squire' to 'World's best knight'?" Alex rhetorically asked. Kara huffed as she moved away from the door and towards Alex.

"Why do that when I've got a great boss who understands me, Kal-El, and almost little to no responsibility?" They kept answering each other's questions with more questions.

Alex's tone dropped low at the mention of Clark's kryptonian name, "Kara, you know Clark doesn't like when you say his real name… It increases you and his chances at someone figuring out who you are." Kara rolled her eyes. She knew Kal-El changed his name a year or so after living in the kingdom.

She remembered that day when she went to training at the farm he had been living on at the time with the Kent family; they were a nice old couple. He had been pacing after hearing the rumors spread around at the tavern. Rumors of the escaped Kryptonians. He had changed his name that day, refusing to answer to Kal-El anymore.

"Well unlike Kal-ark," She fumbled with her words as she heard footsteps draw near to the door, she lowered her voice and rushed out, "I actually care to keep the Kryptonian culture around." She turned towards the door seconds before it opened.

The door creaked as it revealed a women in an elegant dress with long jet black hair, and striking green eyes; they seemed to pierce Kara's soul when they flickered to her figure in acknowledgement. Kara was stunned with the gorgeous Lady's presence, that she momentarily forgot her manners.

"Princess Lena," Alex broke Kara's stunned daze as she bowed her head, "How can I be of service?" Kara nodded her head at the Princess while excusing herself from the room to go to training.

It wasn't like Kara had never seen the Princess before, she in fact had, but she had never had a proper conversation with the Lady due to the loss of words at her presence. Kara shook Princess Lena from her thoughts as she made her way to the courtyard to find Clark or some poor unfortunate soul to spar with.

* * *

"Alex does have a point Kara," Clark said as he deflected each of Kara's hits.

"I'm not ready," She grunted quickly in return. She found Clark sitting in the forgery with Sir James and Winn speaking of new weaponry for King Lex's army and dragged him away to the training pad, where they sparred with two thin, wooden poles.

"I think you are. You know, you don't have to do anything big to be inducted into Knighthood. I could always pull a few strings with Lex," Clark lunged at Kara's left side, but she easily deflected the hit, knocking the sword from his hand. He huffed as he retrieved the dropped pole, "You were always better than me at swordsmanship, and that's a lot coming from the King's right hand man."

"I wouldn't want to take your job, Clark," Kara smiled solemnly, "Plus, I'm happy where I'm at now. I get to be close to you." Clark shook his head as he went to place his pole back onto the rack where it belonged. Kara watched him with careful eyes.

"Look, I'm not telling you what to do, but you can't be a squire forever. Sooner or later, Lex is going to realize your skill and induct you anyways. I'd rather you get inducted on your own accord," Clark patronized the younger girl. Kara ran a hand through her messy hair in frustration. She knew Clark was right, but she had always been stubborn.

"I said I'm not ready." Clark lifted his hands in a surrendering notion.

"Alright, alright… But you'll let me know when you are, right?" She just nodded in response, and moved to put her pole away as well.

They walked to King Lex's study in silence; Clark had been summoned by a messenger when the two were headed to the tavern after their conversation. Kara opted to follow her superior, since she had no other plans.

She always thought it was odd that Clark became Lex's right hand man a few years back, considering she held nothing but hate for the man who had murdered her parents and the rest of her kind. She remembered the day her older cousin had gained the trust of the evil king.

 _Clark was 22 at the time, Kara was 16; they were celebrating Kara coming of age at the local tavern with lots of ale and laughter. They left around mid-afternoon to get Kara back to the medicine hall to celebrate with the Danvers, around the same time King Lex had been traveling through the lower city on horseback. Kara couldn't remember the exact reason why, but she did remember hearing voices that sounded ushered and rushed; she picked up on phrases such as "Do it now before it's too late!" and "Just shoot the arrow already, god dammit!"_

 _Clark, who had increased hearing as well, also heard these phrases. He was worried that he would witness the King's murder and started looking around for the culprit. It was a man hidden away between two houses that stood close together, the shadows helping the tall man keep out of public eye._

 _Clark took off, tackling the tall man with the bow and arrows, while his accomplice took off running in the other direction; he was eventually shot dead by one of the guards._

 _Lex had rewarded her older cousin by making him his right hand man on the spot._

" _I can't, your highness, I fear I am not worthy enough," Clark spoke as he kneeled before the King._

" _Nonsense. Rise, my friend. You saved my life, I trust you," The evil king responded with a warm smile. Her and Clark fought that day after he returned from the castle, stopping by to see his younger cousin in the medicine hall._

"Did you get lost in that head of yours?" Clark chuckled as Kara finally came back from her flashback. Kara looked up at the double doors that led to King Lex's study, before following Clark into the large room.

A large wooden desk sat across the room from the door, the King was standing by the huge open window looking out across his large kingdom. Stuffed animals, from the prior and current King's past hunts, were placed strategically throughout the room and along the walls. There were a few chairs that littered the room as well, one of the fancy chairs held Princess Lena who watched her brother stare out the window.

"Sir Clark," the King said with a smile as he turned to his trusted friend. Kara stayed silent through the pleasantries as she stared at the floor. She felt a pair of green eyes on her, but did not dare look up.

The two men spoke to each other about strategic political plans to help the Luthor wealth, but Kara ignored it while her eyes wandered the large room. They eventually met the Princess's and Kara felt her breath leave her lungs.

"Which brings me to another pressing matter," Lex dropped his voice lower as Clark stepped forward. Kara instinctively listened in at this display of secretiveness, her eyes moving away from the Princess and landing on Clark's backside.

"I've heard rumors among the common people that there are dragon eggs in the kingdom. I want you to find them; do a search of every house if you must. I want them brought to me immediately once you find them."

She watched Clark nod, accepting his duty before turning to Kara with a smile as he motioned for her to follow him out of the study. They walked in silence for a period of time, before he finally spoke to Kara; he said the words that broke Kara's heart.

"Kara, I need you to ready my horse for a trip to the lower city. I have to rally up some knights for a search through the homes."

* * *

As Kara walked to the stables, she felt betrayal line her heart. _He's not really going to find and have Lex kill those dragon eggs? Not when he's a dragonrider himself?_ She disbelievingly asked herself.

Upon reaching the stables, she approached one of the male stablehands relaying Clark's message of readying his horse. She watched the young boy ready Domino, her cousin's horse, as confusion, anger, and betrayal swirled inside her.

She had been so caught up in her mind that she didn't realize a figure had been heading towards her and eventually knocked into her; the figure dropped the items that had been in her arms.

"You should really be careful and watch where you're go—" Kara was cut off when her eyes landed on the smooth looking stones that were wrapped in towels in a bag. _Are those… large eggs?_ Kara reached towards the bag, only to have it ripped away out of her reach.

"Uh, nothing to see here," The small, tan girl said shyly as she placed the bag on her shoulders. Kara kept flickering her eyes from the girl's face to her bag. The girl stepped away, but the dragonrider followed.

"Hey, come back!" She called after the girl who took off in a sprint around the stables and into the thick wooded area the stood behind the large building. Fortunately for Kara, she was quicker than most humans and easily caught the stranger.

Kara held the girl by her shoulder with a little bit of strength to keep the girl from running again. She watched as the girl's eyes widened.

"You're… her," She revealed her thoughts to Kara. The squire scrunched her nose in confusion.

"I'm Kara Danvers, squire to Sir Clark," She said confidently.

"No, you're Kara Zor-El, the last dragonrider on this planet!" Kara's face paled at the stranger's words. She dropped her hand from her shoulder as she backed away from the strange girl.

"Oh god, that means the rumors are true, you can help me," The stranger smiled in what look like relief. Kara tuned into her senses, sensing no one else except her and the girl.

She watched the shorter girl with steady eyes, her hand placed on her sword ready to draw it and her feet ready to take flight. The other girl seem to sense her uneasiness.

"I'm Maggie. Here," The girl—Maggie— introduced herself and handed the bag she originally snatched from Kara's reach back at the stables. Kara carefully took the bag from Maggie's hands.

She stared at the other girl with unblinking eyes before moving them to see the contents of the bag. She moved the two towels gently to reveal two stones—no, eggs. Dragon eggs.

"You're what King Lex is looking for," Kara stated to no one in particular.

"They'll be much safer with you," Maggie responded to the statement. _So she knows that they're searching for her?_ Kara thought to herself. Her head snapped up at Maggie's statement once she realized what she said.

"You want _me_ to _keep them?_ " She asked incredulously, "You must be _insane_!"

"Well you managed to hide for 6 years in kingdom that's out for your blood, I think you can manage two Dragon eggs," The stranger laughed.

" _They'll hatch!_ " Kara's voice went an octave higher with disbelief at this woman.

"Yes, eventually, but by then we'll have moved them to a place where you can raise them. God knows you'll have a much easier time since you can actually bond with them and talk to them," Maggie spoke calmly, completely disregarding Kara's demeanor. The stranger watched the dragonrider with amusement before saying goodbye and walking in the opposite direction.

Kara had been too stunned with the disbelieving situation that she hadn't even stopped Maggie; she faintly heard the stranger say something about finding a safe house before returning but that was it.

Kara stared down at the bag in her hand, before turning on her heel and walking in the direction of the medicine hall.

She only had one thought on her mind:

 _I can't let Clark find them._


	3. 2 I've Got It Handled

**2.**

"Kara, there you are," Clark sighed in relief at the appearance of the younger girl from behind the stables, "What were you doing back here?" The knight kept smiling, but his eyebrows were scrunched in confusion.

The squire awkwardly beamed at her superior as the hairs on her neck stood at attention and anxiety swirled in her stomach. Her hand immediately went to the strap of the bag as she opened her mouth to respond.

"Ah, Clark. Nothing, I just, uh, stepped back here because I, uh, thought," She paused as she stumbled over her words to find an excuse, "I saw someone out there in the wooded area." She nodded to herself as Clark raised his eyebrows, his face still laced with confusion.

"Well, then let's go check it out," He said as he stepped into the direction of the forest.

"No!" Kara moved to stop him, before realizing she was giving herself away, "Uh, no, I already checked. No one there. Plus you have a search to do?" Clark's eyes moved to the wooded area and to Kara's face as they stood in silence for several moments.

"Alright," The knight finally said as he remembered his other duties, and Kara let out a large breath, "I've already gathered up some of the other knights, so you can just head on home." Kara nodded and headed in the direction of the medicine hall. Every slight movement towards her on the rushed walk home, Kara's stomach dropped.

* * *

She reached the hall to discover Alex working with a patient on one of the tables to the far left of the room. She dashed to her room with a quick "Hey Alex, Bye Alex!" not even stopping to see her older sister's reaction.

Once in the safety of her room, she placed the eggs on her bed gently with the towel and paced the room as she attempted to figure out her next plan of action. _I obviously need to hide them somewhere before Clark searches the Medicine hall. I know he'll give me time to figure things out because of my plethora of books about dragonriders and dragons._ She rambled on in her thoughts. The squire began to pick up the multiple books around her room and shove them onto the bookshelf.

As she was cleaning, she heard a familiar creak in the floorboards beneath her feet and she stopped to stare at it. She kneeled down and attempted to press on the wooden boards to find exactly which one was creaking.

Once she identified the loose board, she pulled at it until it finally lifted away from the rest of the wood revealing loose soil. She began to dig with her fingers until there was enough room that she could place the two large eggs in the newly made hole.

She smiled at her handy work as she stood up and shook her hands of loose dirt and walked towards the eggs she had placed on her bed moments ago. The squire sat on the floor in front of her tiny cot staring intently at the rare specimen that were laid out in front of her.

One of them had a blue hue to it with black speckles; it was shaped as more of a ball, than it was the standard egg shape. She reached out with her left hand, moving the towel to fully look at the blue object. She did the same for the other egg with her right hand.

The squire was so enamored by the eggs that she hadn't even realized the sharp, stinging pain that laced her hand for a brief moment once she touched it. She moved her eyes to the other egg; it was a deep sea green color and had a jagged edge. They were both beautiful in Kara's opinion as she observed them; she could only imagine what the dragons would look like once they hatched.

Kara heard her sister say goodbye to the man she had been working with and move back to her studies behind her closed door. _Now is as good time as any to talk to her._ The squire thought to herself as she moved to place both of the eggs in her new hidden hole she created.

When she placed the board back to its original spot among the rest of the wooden boards, she shook her hands out again but something had caught her eye. She stared at her hands at the two new marks that were present on them. On her right hand was a swirled design that look like it had been cut into her skin; it had the letter "t" engraved into it. On her left, the symbol was a star with the letter "A" in it.

Kara started to panic at the sight of her hands. _I have to hide this, I need to talk to Winn._ She thought to herself as she closed her hands in tight fists. She had forgotten in the years away from home that once a dragonrider had touched an unclaimed egg or dragon, they would be bonded for life; this meant that the dragon's crest was placed on the dragonrider's body wherever they first made contact.

As she walked through the hall, ignoring Alex completely for the second time that day, and towards the forgery, she thought back to where her father's dragon crest rested. They had been on his shoulder after a thief in a market dropped one on him after stumbling on one of the upper levels.

His shoulder actually helped the dragon hatch. The thief had actually dropped the egg, because the dragon was struggling to break through the hard shell of the egg. The young boy's shoulder manage to create a gash in the egg allowing the baby dragon, or Lizard-the name her father gave the dragon at the time- to climb out.

She smiled fondly at the memory of her father telling this story in the dragon stables when he promised that Kara would have her own "lizard" when she was old enough. The squire thought back to the present at the two eggs that laid underneath the floorboards of her room, smiling at the fact that his statement became true.

She managed to make it to the forgery with little to no interruption, barging through the door and blocking it with a chair. She turned to find Winn staring at her with worry and confusing lining his face.

"Hey Kara, where's the fire?" the blacksmith asked as he resumed hammering the current sword he had been working on.

"Winn, I need you to stop what you're doing," Kara ordered, and the blacksmith stopped for the second time to look at her again with worry, "I need your help."

Winn let go of the sword, leaving it over the hot coals and placed his hammer on the ground next to the fire pit. The short man took a few steps towards the squire, while she unconsciously took a few steps back away from him.

"Kara, what's wrong?" He asked as his eyebrows shot towards his dark hairline. She shook her head, and the two stood in silence for a few minutes. He could tell the girl was panicking, so he waited for her to open up.

She wrung her hands together as she paced the length of the room, visibly taking shaky breaths. Moments passed while Winn watched the squire struggle with the information she held.

"Kara, stop before you create a hole in the floor of my forgery," he finally broke the silence and the girl stopped and looked at the blacksmith with panic filled eyes. He didn't want to push her further.

"I need gauntlets I can wear every day," she blurted finally, "so preferably thin ones." Winn's confusion only grew at the statement.

"Kara, you've never once asked for armor," Winn started, "because you told me that you weren't ready to be a knight. Why all of the sudden do you need gauntlets? You know that'll look—"

"Winn, I just need the damn gauntlets, can you make them for me or not?" Kara interrupted, annoyed at his rambling.

"Well I can, but it'll draw suspicion if I don't make the entire suit of armor…" He trailed off. He had always wanted to make a suit for Kara, but the squire never had need for one due to the fact that she hadn't been knighted yet.

"Then make the whole suit then, Winn," she snapped, but then immediately added, "Sorry, I'm just freaking out right now." The blacksmith nodded.

"Uh huh, what's this all about anyways?" He carefully pushed for answers as he moved to grab sheets of metal to start on Kara's suit. The squire looked reluctant to tell him, but she knew that she could trust him.

She walked closer to the blacksmith, before facing her palms upright for him to see the designed etched into her skin. His eyes widen at the sight of the dragon crests.

"What the hell, Kara!" He hissed. He stepped away from Kara

"Are you stupid? How did this even happen? Aren't you human? Only dragonriders can bond with an unclaimed dragon, unless—" He gasped, his eyes widening as he looked back down at her hands, "the rumors are true. You're Kara Zor-El…" Kara watched as he answered all of his own questions in one breath.

"Yes, which is exactly why you can't say anything to anyone," She finally cut off his rambling. Winn's eyes flew between the door and Kara's hands. "Look, I need your help on this. When can you have the gauntlets—sorry, the armor—ready?"

"Uh, probably the end of next week," He answered, and Kara's stomach dropped. _How am I going to hide these for an entire week with them being exposed?_ the squire thought to herself.

Winn witnessed the girl start panicking again, so he stood up and went to grab a pair of his old forgery gloves. They were thin and falling apart, but they cover majority of the palm and wrist, leaving the fingers and thumb free of cloth. He handed the black pieces of cloth to Kara. She stared hard at them.

She looked up at the blacksmith, throwing her arms around his neck while multiple _thank you_ 's fell out of her mouth.

She pulled the forgery gloves on, and at first were uncomfortable, but overall not unbearable. She stared down at her hands; the left glove had three small lines in the palm that revealed the etched design, but it was only noticeable when observed closely.

"How did you even come by these eggs in the first place?" Winn asked as he moved back to the start of Kara's armor. Kara watched him work; the short man had thick, solid hands that was dirty with soot from working with fire. His forehead and shaggy hair was drenched with sweat and had lines of dirt, from when the blacksmith rubbed away the sweat with his hands.

"A, uh, stablehand dropped the bag with the eggs in it at my feet when I was readying Clark's horse for a search. I chased after her, she noticed my inhuman abilities," Kara sighed at this fact, she really had to be more careful using her dragonrider abilities, "and she put two and two together, and decided to leave them with me."

"And how do you feel about that?" The blacksmith asked without looking at the squire. Kara zoned out looking at nothing as she replayed the events of the stranger leaving the eggs with her.

"I don't know. On one hand, I'm excited to see where this leads me-"

"You mean, death? Because that's where it'll lead you if you get caught," The blacksmith interrupted. When Kara was silent for longer than normal, he looked up from his work to see her giving a glare.

"Sorry," he said while he smiled sheepishly, and then he turned back to his work.

"No, it's okay. You're right. This puts my life on the line. But, this is my purpose, Winn. I feel like this is what I'm supposed to be doing. I'm supposed to have my own dragon. That's why I'm a _dragonrider_ ," The squire responded, passionately. The thought of the eggs fully grown gleamed in her eyes.

"Does Alex know?" Kara's face flushed at the thought of how Alex will react; it was her turn to smile sheepishly.

"No," the squire responded.

"Oh Kara, she's going to kill you. Before King Lex will even get a chance too," He laughed humorlessly as he began to heat up the sheets of metal.

"I know, I know. This all happened today. I plan on telling her, I just have to figure it all out," She responded while she stared at the fire.

"Good luck."

The two of them were silent for a long time before Kara thanked the blacksmith once again for his help, while bidding him farewell as she moved the chair to leave and head back to the medicine hall.

 _Oh boy, now I have to talk to Alex._ Kara thought to herself as she walked the familiar path, _at least I have Winn on my side._

* * *

The squire attempted to sneak back into the medicine hall, but Alex was right there waiting with two books propped open as she conducted her research on the table to the right of the room.

"Not so fast, Kara," The older sister commanded as she spotted Kara trying to sneaking through the room to her room, "Where did you run off in a hurry too?" Kara placed her hands behind her back as she smiled awkwardly at her older sister.

"Oh, uh, no where. Just went to see Winn, that's all," She answered. Alex raised one of her eyebrows, before letting out a large sigh.

"But you're okay, right?" Kara nodded to her question.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" The squire still hald her hands tightly behind her back which the older girl seem to notice.

"Kara, what's behind your back?" Kara's stomach dropped at the question, not wanting to reveal her partially gloved hands, but not wanting Alex to be suspicious of her actions. She pulled hers from behind her back to show the older sister that the younger girl wasn't holding anything in particular.

"Why are you wearing Winn's forgery gloves?" _Dammit Alex, stop asking questions._ Kara thought in response to the question.

"Ah, well you see…" Kara racked her brain for an excuse, "Earlier I hurt my hand... on the, uh, stick during training, so I... went to Winn to see, uh, if he had anything that would protect my palms while sparring."

"Bullshit," Alex said after a few moments of taking in the squire's story. Kara's heart raced as Alex stepped around the table towards Kara. The younger girl stepped away from Alex's approaching form.

"What are you hiding, Kara?" Alex inquired in a commanding tone.

"Nothing!" Kara raised her hands as if to show her surrender. Alex's eyes fell to the gloves again and widened as if she caught sight of something.

"Kara, take the gloves off," The sister demanded in a low tone. The squire refused with a shake of her head. Alex took another step towards her sister.

"Take the damn gloves off!" Alex shouted as she closed the distance between the two of them.

"No!" Kara spoke as she tried to move away from Alex. The older sister managed to grab her left wrist though, tearing the glove off of her right hand to reveal the etched design in her palm.

" _Kara,"_ Alex roared. Kara finally ripped her hand from her sister's grip and moved to create space between the two of them again, " _I could kill you right now."_

"It's not what you think, Alex, I promise. I have it handled," Kara responded to the threat calmly.

" _Handled?_ " Alex continued shouting, before realizing the subject of the matter and lowering her voice, "You're in a kingdom where your kind is _killed._ You're now bonded to a _dragon,_ only dragonriders can do that! If anyone sees that—"

"I know the circumstances! Just trust me, okay?" Kara interrupted. Alex sighed at the situation, before shaking her head. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Trust you? Kara, you're going to get yourself killed if you keep them," The sister hissed.

"Alex, I'll figure it out!" Kara argued, she knew she was fighting a losing battle, but she wasn't going to hand the eggs over at all, "I know that this is a high risk situation, but I'll figure it out."

"Really? Where are they going to be when they hatch? And when the grow? Dragon's aren't really dog sized, Kara?" Alex replied. She turned on her heel and returned to her original spot behind her research table.

"I said I'll figure it out, Alex!" Kara shouted, "Here's the thing, I feel like I'm supposed to be doing this. You should be happy that I'm this motivated to do something, shouldn't you? That's all you've been talking about since I came of age! My lack of motivation to do anything."

"I was talking about your motivation about becoming a Knight," Alex shouted in response, "Not motivation to get yourself _killed."_

"Am I interrupting something here?" A third, familiar voice broke the sister's argument. The two turned towards the door to find Princess Lena standing there, one hand on the nod and the other limp by her side. Kara's mouth went dry as she closed her ungloved hand in a tight fist.

"Ah, Princess Lena, I'm sorry for the circumstances you've walked into. It was just a simple sibling's spat," Alex's voice held no hostility that it had moments before. Kara looked over at her sister to see her bow her head in the Princess's direction.

"I know how those are," Lena smiled in Alex's direction, before looking over at Kara who stood there awkwardly, "I get into those with Lex all the time." Alex chuckled at the statement, while Kara stared at the floor.

"How can I be of help, My lady?" Alex inquired, her full attention on the Princess.

"Oh, actually, I'm here to speak to Kara?" Lena answered in the form of a question. Kara's eyes snapped up to meet piercing, green eyes.

"Me?" The squire croaked.

"Yes, I have some business to discuss with you," the Princess responded with a fond smile. When the squire waited, the Princess filled in the silence.

"I'm here to inform of your promotion—you're now my personal knight as ordered by King Lex earlier today." Kara and Alex's eyes both widened at the information.

"What?" They both shouted in surprise.


	4. 3 I Get To Choose

**3.**

Lena stood tall in Lex's office as they argued over her wellbeing.

"I can't just simply trust that you'll come back alive if you continue to go on your unplanned nature walks," Lex said for what seemed like the thousandth time to the Princess.

"Lex, I'll be _fine,"_ Lena responded, "I've gone multiple times, I don't see why you're all of the sudden interested in what I'm doing and where I'm going." Lex was leaning forward on his hands as he stood over his large desk. The front of his black cloaked fell across his chest with the Luthor family crest on his left side. Underneath was his dark armor that he wore every day, despite the fact that he had never seen the battlefield before. His crown covered his shiny head, and his face seemed to be chiseled with disappointment at Lena's statement. His stress that he held as a king deeply lined his face permanently.

Lena watched the young king walk from behind his desk to the large window, his hands folded behind his back that was as straight as a rod. She watched his back as he was faced away from her and waited for his response.

"Sir Clark should be here in any moment, but I have matters to discuss with you after I discuss urgent news with him so don't go anywhere," He finally broke the tense silence. She sighed quietly to herself as she acknowledged his statement. As if on cue, the large doors from across the room opened, revealing Sir Clark and his squire Kara Danvers; they were known as the two best swordsman in the kingdom, which puzzled Lena with the fact that the girl was just a squire with this title.

Her eyes observed the girl that walked alongside Lex's righthand man. They were speaking politics, and Lena had no care to hear him drone on about the evils of dragons.

The squire's long, blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun and the loose pieces clung to her forehead as if she just came off the field. _She probably trained right before coming here with Sir Clark,_ Lena guessed to herself. She wore trousers that were snug against the girl's figure, and a large white shirt that was dirty with grass stains and dark spots was tucked into her pants.

Finally when the other girl looked over at the Princess, green eyes met electric blue and Lena was mesmerized. She was intrigued by the sudden connection that was always apparent every time they made eye contact, but every time Lena would sought her out or run into her, the skilled squire would dash out of the room with no word.

She had always admired the other girl. She often found herself watching the her when she sparred with the other squires or trained with the knights. Lena would watch her face light up as she shot snide comments to the men as she bested them with the stick.

Most of the time, Lena would make excuses for herself to go down to the medicine hall. She would discuss things in length with the healer, Alex, while hoping that the other girl would make an appearance.

She brought back to reality as she notices that there was a shift in the conversation between Lex and his knight when the latter shifted closer to the former, and thought it odd when the squire turned her eyes away from the Princess to her superiors.

When the pair was dismissed, she didn't miss the way the girl didn't even toss a glance in her direction as she turned and lead the way out of the large study. Lena deflated at this fact before Lex started speaking to her, breaking her dazed thinking.

"If you're not going to listen to me about staying in the castle, I think there is only one other solution here," Lex stated as he flipped a silver coin over his knuckles in his right hand. Lena watched the nervous movement he seemed to always do whenever he had to make a decision as he continued speaking.

"I'm going to hire you a personal guard," He paused as he looked over at his younger sister and walked back towards his desk, "They'll be with you at all times of the day, so if you decide to go on your unplanned outings, they'll be there to supervise you." Lena's eyes widened incredulously.

"A personal guard? Lex, I don't need a babysitter," She argued as she took a step forward.

"You're right," Lex agreed, "which is why I urged you to just stay in the castle, Lena. I'm not doing this to spite you, but for your protection." Lex took a deep sigh as he sat down at his desk and fumbled around with papers.

"There are a lot of people in this kingdom that want me dead, I'm sure," Lex continued after a few brief moments of silence passed between the two siblings, "Like that one time Sir Clark caught those two men a few years ago. Now… Well, now there are rumors of dragon eggs in the kingdom." Lena's eyes found her brother's when he stated that fact. She knew exactly what was going through his head.

"I'm not about to be like father and die at the hands of a dragonrider. That's why I banned them in this kingdom, and I was under the presumption that they were extinct, but I could be wrong. That's why I have to take precautions, my dear sister."

Lena remembered how devastated Lex was over the death of their father, so she understood why he was contingent over her safety.

"Okay, I'll have a bodyguard, but only under one circumstance," Lena agreed. Lex nodded and waited for the princess to explain further, "I get to choose my guard." Lex considered this as he leaned back in his large chair, his fingers dancing over his mouth.

"Fair enough, but I have to approve. I don't want someone who is incapable of protecting you," Lex answered. Lena smiled widely as she moved to stand closer to Lex's large wooden desk. As she did, the princess formed an idea in her head.

"Kara Danvers," She stated and watched as Lex's eyes went from holding amusement to confusion as he recognized the name.

"Clark's squire? She isn't even a knight!" Lex exclaimed as he leaned forward on his elbows and looked up at his sister.

"I've seen her in the courtyard, no one has bested her. Not even Clark. That's the kind of person I want protecting me," She said matter of factly, "Plus, I know you can pull a few strings and knight her if her not being a knight is a problem."

Lex sighed as he took the squire into consideration. Lena knew that he was aware of the squire's ability, and had even heard the king discuss her skill with his right hand man; Sir Clark has always made some excuse as to why the girl hadn't become a knight yet.

"Okay," The king simply stated, and Lena beamed at him, "I'll make arrangements. Have her move to the room connected to yours. Move your handmaiden across the hall." Lena nodded at her brother's orders, and after being dismissed went to find her handmaiden Jess to tell her of her room move. After she'd head to find her soon to be personal knight.

* * *

"What?" The two women exclaimed in unison at Lena's statement. When Lena first walked into the medicine hall and felt the thick tension between the two sisters. The squire was still in the same outfit she had seen the girl in earlier that day, except with the addition of a blacksmith's glove, while the healer wore a simple commoner's dress. But at the simple statement, the princess had made the tension between the two sisters dissolve.

Lena's eyes drifted between the two siblings as she repeated her statement, "Kara, you are going to be my personal knight." Lena watched the squire carefully as the color in Kara's face seem to drain.

"But, I'm not even a knight?" The blonde's eyebrows scrunched in confusion as she waited for Lena to answer.

"Yes, but that will soon change. I may not be able to tell you when exactly at this moment, but nonetheless, you'll start your new job tomorrow," Lena responded with a small smile as she spoke in her most regal voice. She didn't enjoy using that tone, but she didn't like others questioning her judgement more. The soon-to-be knight seemed to stand a little taller, as she bowed her head.

"As you wish, M'lady," the blonde stated without emotion. Lena let an uncomfortable silence fill the room, before clearing her throat.

"You are to move into your new quarters by tomorrow morning," Lena started listing off the squire's new duties and her uniform, "My hand maiden wakes me in the morning hour. You are to be dressed in your uniform by the time I finish my breakfast. Your uniform will consist of your armor which will be made for you… I'll make sure to arrange that with the blacksmith sometime later today."

"No need, Princess, I already have arrangements for armor," Kara bowed again, "Is there anything else, M'lady?" Lena shook her head, and Kara turned and quickly moved back to her room. Lena watched the door for a long time before Alex interrupted her thoughts with a cough, and the princess turned towards her.

"That's a little odd, don't you think?" Alex pondered aloud from where she was standing. The healer began to move across the room to a ladder that rolled along the large bookshelf.

"What's a little odd?" She asked as she followed the healer. Alex began grabbing books and handing them to the Lena, and Lena obliged unconsciously as she waited for her to answer.

"The all of the sudden interest in Kara," Alex grunted as she pulled more books off the shelf and climbed down the ladder carefully, "She went by unnoticed for years, even being the best swordsman out of all of your knights, and now she's being promoted to the very best job? That's odd." The healer dropped the books on the large research table, and Lena did the same.

"She wasn't unnoticed," Lena replied after moments of silence. Honey colored eyes filled with disbelief briefly met emerald colored eyes filled with curiosity.

"Matter of fact, Lex and I noticed her quite often," Lena started as she leaned on a part of a table that was free of any books or papers, "Lex would ask Sir Clark about her often, but he always had an excuse of 'Oh she's not ready,' or 'She's not properly trained in Knightly conduct.'" She mused this fact as Alex briefly stopped her movements over the herbs and flasks that were scattered on the large table and looked up at the princess.

"So, why now? Why decide that she needs to be your personal guard?" Alex asked, hesitantly adding, "Why overlook Sir Clark's objections now?" Lena sensed the hostility, and assumed that it was just the fact that her sister had to move out after living with her for years. Everyone in the kingdom knew the unbreakable bond of the Danvers sisters.

"Well, like you mentioned earlier, Kara is the best swordsman and if I'm going to be required protection, I'll only want best of the best to protect me," Lena justified; the princess knew the healer was overstepping boundaries by questioning her own authority and judgement of who became her personal guard.

Alex seemed to take the hint of warning in Lena's voice as she didn't probe the conversation further and instead stared down at the book in front of her. The two women stood in silence, as Lena argued with herself over her next move. She decided against herself to bother Kara any further and left the medicine hall towards her own wing of the castle.

* * *

It wasn't until much later when she saw Kara again. The sun had dipped well below the horizon and Lena was sitting in the large library that was down the hall from her quarters, which held four different individual rooms.

Kara had knocked lightly on the door of the library, while Lena sat in one of the padded chairs by the fireplace. The princess looked up to see the woman standing there with a two full knapsacks in each of her hand.

"Princess, I'm here to move some stuff into my new room," the squire said professionally. Lena started to get tired of the air of professionalism radiating off of the girl.

"Ah, okay," The princess slammed her book shut, placing it on the long, short table that stood between two other chairs, before heading off to lead Kara towards her new bedroom.

"I hope you'll find yourself situated nicely in the new room, it should definitely be a step up from your last room," Lena said as she opened the door to her quarters. The room lead to what looked like a common room; on the far wall was a brick fireplace with couches and chairs sat around it. Behind that was a dining table large enough to hold up to 6 people, one on each end and two on each side. Plants and bookshelves decorated any empty space. To the left of the fireplace was a window nook, that had a large padding that looked as if it had been used very often.

"I lived in my last room for 6 years. I liked it. It was cozy," the squire responded after a few moments. Her voice seemed to be laced with something, but Lena couldn't seem to identify it, so she let the comment slide by.

To the left of the room were two doors side by side, and to the right were two doors that were on opposite ends of the wall. Each of these doors lead to a separate room.

"So the first door on the left wall is my piano room, while the second is my actual bedroom," The princess explained to the squire as she walked to the right of the common room, "on this side, you have my study and your room." Lena opened the door to the bare room that held a large bed, an armoire, and a chest that sat at the foot of the bed. Kara walked into the room and carefully set her bags on the bed.

"Is that all your stuff?" The princess asked as she leaned against the doorframe. The squire nodded as she turned towards the princess and crossed her arms. Lena noticed that she still wore the same outfit that she had worn earlier.

They both stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, before Lena began to dismiss herself for the night. Kara spoke before she could though.

"Why me?" She whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Come again?" The princess responded, as she scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Why am I your personal guard?" The squire shifted on her feet nervously. Lena watched the girl fidget, before answering.

"You know, I've answered that question twice today. To King Lex and to your sister, Alex." Lena didn't miss the flinch at the mention of her brother. _I wonder what that's about_ Lena thought to herself.

"King Lex?" It was Kara's turn to be confused.

"Yes, my brother wanted me to have a personal guard, and I chose you."

"You _chose_ me? Why?" Kara dropped her folded arms as she stood rooted to her spot.

"Because you're the type of person I want protecting me," Lena started. She could tell that this woman in front of her had insecurities about her ability. It intrigued the princess that someone who wielded a sword so easily would doubt their own skill. She understood the excuses that Sir Clark had made every time the subject of the squire was brought up with Lex.

Lena continued, "You're brave, and you don't step down from a challenge. Plus I've never seen you lose a challenge before." Kara's eyes flickered with even more confusion.

"You've never seen me fight before though," Kara spoke slowly. Lena smiled at the girl.

"I've seen you many times, Kara," Lena responded with a yawn, "Excuse me, I must say that it has been a long day. I think I will turn in for the night, and I think perhaps you should too."

"Yes, M'lady," Kara responded as she bowed her head.

"You know, you don't have to do that," the princess said, as she stood up from the doorway.

"Do what?" Kara asked as she sat herself against the edge of the bed. Lena looked over at the two knapsacks wondering why she hadn't started unpacking.

"The whole 'M'lady' thing. We're going to be spending a lot of time together, we might as well make it enjoyable," Lena explained.

"I don't think that's polite," Kara started to fidget with her fingers and her eyes dropped to her hands, "It goes against customs, and I'd really rather not upset the King."

Lena sighed and left the conversation to die there. She'd try to warm the girl up later, when she wasn't yawning every few minutes. The princess turned on her heel after saying a quick goodnight, and then heading off to her bedroom.

* * *

That night Lena dreamt of dragons attacking the Luthor kingdom and Kara rescuing her from the throes of danger. She woke suddenly with her hair clinging to her forehead from sweating in her sleep.

She sat up in her bed as she wiped her forehead. Her mouth was dry, and she had decided to head out to the common area where she knew Jess, her handmaiden, left a pitcher of water.

The princess slid her feet against the wooden floor in her slippers as she sleepily made her way to the dining table and poured herself a cup of water and guzzled it down quickly.

She closed her eyes tightly as she remembered bits and pieces of her dreams. She was interrupted when she heard a noise come from inside Kara's room. It sounded like a crash, and then almost an animal growling.

She fought with herself as she tried to figure out if she was going to ask the squire if she was okay, but then quickly thought against it. The princess knew it was late, and the air between them had always felt uncomfortable and awkward.

 _You can just ask her about it tomorrow_ the princess thought to herself as she made her way back to her bed.


	5. 4 I'm Sorry

**4.**

Kara stood in her new room as she looked down at the two baby dragons that had hatched a week before. She had been mildly panicking, especially when the Princess knocked on her door every morning for the past week.

With her new responsibilities, Kara had to be up and ready at the crack of dawn to follow the Princess around the castle. The past week she had been in several meetings with King Lex and Princess Lena, as well as attend with her, her social outings with other ladies.

She had, had her knighting ceremony a few days after the news of her promotion. Clark and Sir James had clapped her on the back with pride, Alex had hugged her tightly, and Winn, a few days later, had presented the new knight, her new suit.

It was now apart of her uniform. The sleek, slim chrome metal of the chest plate was snug against the leather brigandine. There were engravings into the metal, small and detailed and were colored green, to symbolize the Princess's guard. Winn had added that at Lena's request, despite Kara asking him not to. She had a lighter chrome metal covering her shoulders and arms, which was the chainmail jacket that rested under the more solid armor. The tiny metal links were tucked under her leather gauntlets that she wore every day. Kara wore riding pants, instead of her normal uniform trousers, because they were easier to tuck into the thick boots. Plus they provided more comfort to her groin.

The Knight resented Lena for the spontaneous promotion, regardless of how nice and pretty the Princess was. Her new duties kept her from sparring with her comrades and kept her from visiting her sister for more than a few minutes and the uniform was uncomfortable to wear every day.

Plus, she now had the anxiety of the living, breathing death card that sat in front of her. They were soon to grow and she had a find a new home for them. They were already the size of two wolf pups after a week of hatching.

The two dragons wrestled on the bed as she stared down at them, her mind reeling with something she could do. The one dragon that had been in the blue, she named Ta, was all white with electric blue eyes that contrasted with Astra, the other dragon, that was grey with black spots and deep sea green eyes. Astra had skin like soft leather, and her snout was jagged and sharp, where Ta was moreso like a furry coat and had a snout that was more rounded.

They were usually good at following the commands that the Knight would ensue, but often times would disobey. They slept under her cot in a makeshift bed that Kara had thrown together the night they hatched with stolen towels from some of the maids.

Whenever they made noises, Lena would knock lightly on the Knight's door and Kara would make some excuse. By now, she knew that the Princess thought she was the clumsiest person in the world.

There was a soft knock on the door as the two baby dragons played with each other. Kara threw a blanket over the top of them and ordered them to still in Kryptonian, as she walked slowly over to the door.

She opened the door to find Princess Lena standing there. She cursed herself for not knowing the time. She was afraid that one day the Princess would just come in after Kara was late, and find that she had been housing dragons in her bedroom.

"Yes M'lady?" Kara spoke as she bowed her head, stepping out of the room and shutting the door firmly behind her.

"I just wanted to inform you that you're relieved of your duties today," the Princess stated while she stared at Kara with piercing green eyes, "I'm not feeling well, so Jess is staying with me in my room today."

"Yes, M'lady," Kara responded and waited to be dismissed. This was how encounters with them always went. Lena would speak to her about her responsibility, and Kara would respond. It was how Kara wanted to keep it, but she suspected that the Princess didn't enjoy that fact.

Often times the Princess would try to start conversations, but Kara would let them fall awkwardly and flat by responding with one or two words. Eventually after a few days of this cycle, they fell into the new routine of not talking.

It's not that Kara didn't want to talk to her, it was just that she had had her hand forced in being knighted for a kingdom that wasn't her own. Sure, the Princess didn't know that, but who else could the Knight blame when Lena had handpicked her, herself?

Finally when the Princess dismissed her, she retreated back to her room to shed the armor that was her uniform and replaced them with a long sleeve white, loose fitting sparring shirt, riding boots, and her gloves that Winn had given her so long ago.

She placed the two dragon pups under the cot and placed two boards that she stole from Winn on the sides of her bed with a bunch of books stacked in the front of it. The Knight knew that this wouldn't keep them contained, but it eased her mind to hide them before leaving the room, just in case the Princess were to go snooping through the room.

She grabbed her coin bag and placed it in her pocket, before heading out of her room. In the common room that was shared with the three other rooms of Lena's, she found the Princess lounging on one of the chairs near the fireplace with a large book in her hand.

Kara began walking towards to the exit when Lena spoke up, halting her.

"Off in such a hurry?"

"Not in any hurry, just headed off to the tavern to meet a few of my friends," Kara responded with a tight smile as she turned towards the Princess, "M'lady." She added the last part in quickly, not wanting to be informal with royalty.

"Oh," was the Princess's reply. Kara shifted on her feet nervously, she didn't want to just walk out without a clear dismissal.

"Maybe you should head over to the medicine hall if you're not feeling well," The Knight said to fill the awkward, tense silence and she really didn't wish any illness onto the Princess, despite Kara's adverse feelings for her at the moment. Lena looked up from her book completely.

"I'll be fine," The princess said after a few moments of silence passed, "Have fun at the tavern." The dismissal was apparent in her voice, and Kara didn't hesitate to leave as she headed towards the tavern, hoping that Sir James or Winn would be there.

* * *

Kara knew it was early to be heading to the tavern for a drink, but after having no free time it felt like, she was ready for one. As she reached the brick building that was noisy with men and women socializing, she smiled in relief. This was her normal.

She walked in through the open doorway and was greeted with a cheer from the crowd. Men that she had sparred with called her name out as she made her way to the bar for a drink.

After getting a cup of ale, her eyes wandered the small, but packed space as she looked for one of her close friends. Sir James, Clark, and Winn weren't anywhere in the small room. She chalked it up to them having to tend to their jobs, so she turned back to the bar as she drank her ale. She watched the people that shared the bar top.

One in particular caught her eye, a woman that looked familiar at the end of the bar. Kara had assumed it was because she found herself attracted to her. It had been a while since Kara had slept with anyone. She smiled to herself as she paid for two more drinks. The man behind the bar slid the money towards him, before slamming two more cups of ale in front of her. She grabbed the two handles with one hand and made her way towards the woman.

As the Knight approached the stranger, she couldn't place why the woman was so familiar. She had long brown hair and very tan skin. She wore a purple day dress, and was sitting just drawing circles on the bar top.

The man that Kara had just bought two ales from slid himself in front of her, and Kara watched him attempt to kick her from the tavern. He had been complaining about how she was taking up his space to make money.

"Snapper, She's with me," Kara intervened as smiled at the man, as she placed one of the cups she bought in front of the woman. The man looked up at Kara and grunted, before sliding away to serve another man.

Kara looked down at the woman while she stood over her. Her eyes met chocolate brown eyes, she recognized them, but she couldn't place where she had seen them before. She mentally shrugged and attempted to flirt with the attractive woman.

"What is a fine lady like you doing in a rugged place like this?" She attempted as she sat in the now empty seat next to her. The lady just laughed as she grabbed hold of the cup Kara had placed in front of her and knocked it back. Kara's eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Pardon?" The Knight asked as the stranger slammed her ale down on the bar top. The lady giggled as she hiccuped from chugging the drink.

"You're adorable," The stranger hiccuped and Kara smiled, "but that won't work with me." Kara's smile faltered, but she took a swig of ale to cover it.

"I don't see the problem here," Kara attempted as she pulled the cup away from her mouth, "I got a pretty lady to giggle and blush." The stranger hiccuped again.

"Okay, let's start over," She said to the Knight, "and let's start with you not hitting on me." Kara's smile dropped, and she felt a little embarrassed at the clear rejection. The knight made her way to stand up and leave, but the stranger grabbed her arm. Blue eyes met brown, and suddenly Kara remembered why she looked so familiar.

"You," Kara looked at her as she slowly sat back in the chair.

"Yes," The stranger said with a smile, "It's me." Kara noticed that she had deep dimples as she smiled. Questions filled Kara's head as she stared at the stranger that abandoned the eggs with her all those days ago when Clark had searched the city for those very eggs.

"I'm Maggie," The woman introduced herself.

"They hatched," Kara watched Maggie's smile faltered.

"Where are they?" Her voice dropped lower as she leaned into the Knight. Kara began to look sheepishly around as she mumbled the answer, "Yeesh Kara, I can't hear you when you talk that low. I'm not you." She gestured wildly to her ears to show that she was talking about Kara's super hearing.

"They're… Kind of in the Princess Chambers," Kara mumbled a little more audibly for Maggie.

"What!" The stranger exclaimed, "Are you stupid?" She asked a little quieter as she noticed Snapper eyeing the pair.

"Yes and no," Kara sighed, "I don't have anywhere else to put them, and I kind of got stationed there the day you gave them to me. You know, promotion and all."

"Promotion? I thought you were a squire," Maggied asked as she grabbed Kara's cup and knocked back the remaining ale.

"Yeah I thought so too, until the Princess barged into the medicine hall and proclaimed that I was now her personal guard," the Knight huffed. Maggie's eyebrows raised as she stared into the bottom of the cup.

"Congrats, dude," She said as she looked up at the Knight, "but on a serious note, I have somewhere you can keep them and train them." Kara thought about this as she beckoned Snapper to get them another round. She knocked back the drink, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"Fine, but how do I get them out of the castle," Kara asked as she slid the second cup towards Maggie. She was silent as she thought for a moment, she threw the cup back and slammed it down on the bar top.

"Simple, we sneak them out," She finally said with a toothy grin.

* * *

Kara found herself that evening trudging her way back into her chambers, slowly as she wobbled with every step. She had stayed with Maggie to discuss tomorrow night's plans about sneaking the dragons out of the castle and to an abandoned stable that wasn't that far away from the city's limit.

But soon after solidifying the plans, a new friendship was formed and they went on to talk about more casual things such as family and other friends. Kara had learned that she had picked up the eggs off of a black market and accidentally dropped them by the whore house, which caused the rumors to start.

The Knight also discovered that Maggie had an interest in brunettes, and immediately started talking up her sister. She knew that Alex didn't really have a love life, but Kara knew it wouldn't hurt to attempt for her sister. She would just have to tell her later.

She walked into the common room to find Lena still curled up in the same spot with a different book. Kara hiccuped, giving away her non-sober state of mind.

"Nice of you to return," The Princess stated as her eyes flickered between the Knight and the book. Kara's only thought was _she is so beautiful._

"Well… it was my first day off," Kara slurred her words as she attempted to walk in a straight line to the other chair. Lena shut her book, with her hand in the spot of where she left off.

"I see," Lena looked the Knight up and down, "that you've spent it wisely." Kara just laughed at her statement. Lena raised an eyebrow. They were silent for a long time while they just stared at each other. The tension between them grew. Kara assumed it was because they both disliked each other.

"Why did you choose me?" Kara asked, finally breaking the silence, "And don't give me no bullshit answer like I'm a good swordsman or something." Lena's eyebrows raised in surprise at the question. She stuttered, which was uncommon.

"Uh," She hesitated, "To be honest, Kara, there's something interesting about you." Kara waited for her to elaborate on her statement, but she never did.

"What do you mean?" Kara probed. Her vision was starting to double and she knew she would either need to fall asleep or vomit with the next few minutes. Lena quirked an eyebrow again.

"Aren't these against the rules? You're not supposed to ask questions as I am the Princess," Lena responded. Kara's eyebrows knitted in confusion as she stood up. She felt extremely unbalanced, but she didn't care. She stepped towards Lena. Lena stood up with Kara. This is when the Knight noticed that the Princess was still in her nightgown from last night.

"I think I deserve to know," Kara slurred again, "You practically ruined my plans for life."

"I ruined?" Lena asked, disbelief lacing her tone, "Kara, you were a squire for months! You had no business being a squire with your talent." Kara kept slowly inching near her, both of them unaware that the distance between them was getting smaller.

"Who said I wanted to be a knight? And who said I wanted to be a personal knight for a _Princess._ " Kara responded angrily. She didn't want to protect the very person who had caused the destruction of her kingdom. She wanted to protect people, but she didn't want to protect the Luthors.

"I'll have you know that your job is a very high honor to have!" Lena exclaimed in exasperation. Kara knew she was being irrational at the moment, but she didn't have a care in the world as the alcohol in her system kept her from thinking straight. The two women were both yelling about the other's actions. Lena being defensive over her choice, and Kara just wanting answers.

Eventually the space between them dissolved and Kara's irrational thinking sped up. She found herself kissing the Princess hard. She heard Lena gasp, and then hungrily respond. The tension in the room snapped.

Kara felt herself stiffen in her groin and she moaned into Lena's mouth as they angrily kissed each other. Kara backed the Princess up into the chair the Princess had been laying on the entire day. They both fell onto it.

"Kara," Lena gasped as the Knight moved her mouth from the Princess's lips to her neck. When Kara heard the Princess speak, the reality of the situation hit her. She became sober within seconds and ripped herself off the woman as fast as she could.

Lena sat up quickly, her hand lightly touching her mouth as Kara stared at the Princess in horror.

"I'm sorry, M'lady," Kara whisped as she slowly took a few steps away from the Princess. Lena stood to follow, but Kara held a hand out halting her.

"Don't," Lena pleaded, and Kara took off for her bedroom. She made sure to block the doorway, to keep Lena from forcing her entry. Moments later she heard soft knocking at the door and Lena calling out her name. The Knight ignored her pleas.

She eventually fell asleep as her two baby dragons pushed themselves into her body, sensing that their rider was upset and attempting to comfort her.

* * *

The next day went by in a blur. Kara kept to herself like she normally did. She made sure she was up and ready in her uniform to follow Lena around. Once the Princess was ready for the day, she led her out of the room and to her first meeting as to avoid any conversation between the two.

Once they had retired for the day, Kara holed herself in her bedroom while Lena stayed in the common room. Kara tried to minimize as much conversation between the two, hoping that she wouldn't have to face the consequences of attempting to seduce the Luthorian Princess.

Nightfall quickly came and Kara peeked into the common room to find that the Princess had fallen asleep on the chairs. She was especially careful to make no noise as she creeped her way through the room with a bag that held Astra and Ta.

They squirmed in the small, tight space, but they made no noise as Kara made her way carefully out of the castle and to the stables.

She managed to snag a horse and ride out of the city without any hinderance. She met up with Maggie, who led her to the abandoned stable.

The stable was large and it was still intact, save for a few stall in the back. Maggie held the reins of the horses as Kara walked through the area. She made two laps around the building before deciding that it was okay.

She placed her two dragon pups in one of the stalls that was still in tact and latched the door shut. As the Knight walked away, she heard them squeal and her heart dropped, but she promised herself she would return every night to be with them.


	6. 5 We Need To Talk

Days passed between the two women, where Kara kept her distance by strictly following her orders and Lena attempted to communicate about what exactly went down between them.

The princess sat in the small meeting room, with one hand ghosting back and forth across her lips. Her brother sat beside her in a larger chair to indicate his position as king, Sir Clark sat on the opposite side of Lex, and Kara stood behind all three of them. They were currently all attending a council meeting that updated them about the dragon eggs rumor that had been spread among the kingdom.

Lena could care less as her mind flickered over the memories of her personal knight kissing her.

 _The princess was curled up on the comfy chair reading her third novel for the day. Her mind wandered to the knight and how she had yet to return even though the sun began to dip below the horizon. Moments later, the object of her thoughts stumbled through the door clumsily. Lena frowned as Kara hiccuped, giving away her non-sober state of mind._ That's professional, _Lena thought to herself._

" _Nice of you to return," The Princess stated as her eyes flickered between the Knight and the book. She wanted to be upset that the knight had gone off all day without a word, but she knew that she couldn't after telling the woman that she had a day off._

" _Well… it was my first day off," Kara slurred her words as she attempted to walk in a straight line to the other chair. Lena shut her book, with her hand in the spot of where she left off. She thought about abandoning the book altogether, but quickly dismissed the idea because she was getting to the part where the knight saves the damsel in distress from the evil dragon._

" _I see," Lena looked the Knight up and down, "that you've spent it wisely." Kara laughed and Lena raised an eyebrow in return. The knight let the air between them fall silent and the already present tension grow. Lena desperately wanted Kara to let down her guard._

 _The Princess knew that Kara was goofy and had a smile that was equivalent to thousands of suns shining. She had caught glimpses of that knight with Alex in the medicine hall and on the field with Sir Clark. She wanted that woman to protect her and keep her company. Lena craved that._

" _Why did you choose me?" Kara asked, finally breaking the silence and Lena's train of thought, "And don't give me no bullshit answer like I'm a good swordsman or something." Lena was at a lost of words at the sudden question._

" _Uh," She hesitated, "To be honest, Kara, there's something interesting about you."_ It's like she knew what I was thinking, _Lena thought as she let her statement fall short. Kara sat there, rooted to her spot, waiting._

" _What do you mean?" Kara probed. Lena quirked an eyebrow at the question. She didn't want to have to explain herself because it seemed almost pathetic. She imagined Kara laughing at her if she told her the truth about how she actually chose her because she needed a friend. She chose the route of stalling the knight's question._

" _Aren't these against the rules? You're not supposed to ask questions as I am the Princess," Lena responded. It_ was _a valid excuse. Kara stood up abruptly and Lena watched as she tilt dangerously on her feet as if she were about to fall over. The princess reciprocated the knight's movements just in case she needed to be caught._

" _I think I deserve to know," Kara slurred again, "You practically ruined my plans for life." Lena was taken aback by the statement that fell from Kara's lips. She felt anger fill her veins as her brain reached for any sort of argument._

" _I ruined?" Lena asked, disbelief lacing her tone, "Kara, you were a squire for months! You had no business being a squire with your talent." Lena stood her ground, unaware that the distance between them was decreasing._

" _Who said I wanted to be a knight? And who said I wanted to be a personal knight for a Princess." Kara spat. Lena was appalled at the sudden admission. Lena felt herself grow angrier by the second. She had chosen someone she thought could be a friend, only to have that person be the coldest to her._

" _I'll have you know that your job is a very high honor to have!" Lena exclaimed in exasperation. Lena chalked up that Kara was drunk, she didn't mean any of the things she was saying at the moment, but Lena continued to argue. Their words danced across the room hurting them both. Kara just wanted answers and Lena refused to give them._

 _The space between them dissolved at some point, and the Princess found her lips connecting with the Knight's. Lena heard the tension in the room snap as she responded with as much vigor as Kara._

 _The kiss made all the anger in Lena's body evaporate immediately. She felt it being replaced by lust and want. Everywhere Kara's hands went left a trail of fire on Lena's skin. The princess let her knight push them onto the comfy chair where her book laid, forgotten. Lena came undone as Kara moaned into her mouth._

" _Kara," Lena gasped as the Knight moved her mouth from the Princess's lips to her neck. She began to beg for more of her touch, when suddenly the flame against her skin went cold. Lena sat up quickly, her hand lightly touching her mouth as Kara stared at the Princess in horror. The woman watched the knight as many emotions flew across her face._

" _I'm sorry, M'lady," Kara whispered as she slowly took a few steps away from the Princess. Lena stood to follow, but Kara held a hand out halting her._

" _Don't," Lena pleaded, and Kara took off for her bedroom. Lena followed quickly only to have the door slammed in her face. She knocked lightly on the door pleading for Kara to come back._

 _Lena felt abandoned as she stood there and got no answer. Moments later, her other handmaiden, Lucy, made an appearance to check on Lena after hearing the loud slam of Kara's door. The princess smiled at Lucy and quelled her fears by telling her that she was alright. Once the handmaiden left, Lena reluctantly trudged her way to bed. Eventually, she fell asleep._

"Lena," Lex repeated hastily. Lena shook herself from the memory as she looked over at the King, "You still in there?" He chuckled lightly and returned his eyes to the council. She dropped her hand to the table.

"The council was just asking if you had heard anything, perhaps from any of your handmaidens?" Lex coughed out in a bold voice after a moment's silence. Lena shook her head, and the council moved on. The rest of the meeting flew by quickly.

Once Lex dismissed the council, Lena stood to walk out, Kara was quick to follow. She had one hand on her sword hilt that was attached to her hip, and the other loosely dangled at her side.

Lena did a once over of her personal knight and her thoughts immediately flew back to the angry kiss they shared nights ago. She quickly averted her eyes. She felt herself sigh in relief when Lex spoke up.

"My dear sister," She turned to meet his eyes, "Can I speak with you for a moment? Alone?" His eyes flitted between her and her personal guard. Lena understood what he meant. She turned her head to meet the blue eyes of her knight.

"You're dismissed," She said regally, and added as an afterthought, "Prepare a horse for you and I. I feel like going on an adventure this afternoon." She turned away once Kara grunted in acknowledgement and left the room.

She watched her brother keep his eyes on the knight until the door shut behind her and he turned his own eyes to her. He smiled warmly up at his sister as she returned it and waited for him to speak.

"As you know, we have not gotten anywhere with the egg hunt," He waved his hand around in the air towards the council's empty seats in a frantic gesture.

"I am aware," She nodded, "but what about the egg hunt concerns me?" She smiled as she sat in the uncomfortable chair she was in moments before. Lex stood close to Lena's chair while his fingers danced across the table top. The woman could tell her older brother was stalling important information. Lena waited patiently for him to speak.

"Well, I'm concerned about your safety, of course."

"Lex… we've been over this," Lena started. Lex held his hand up, halting the rest of her sentence.

"I know Sir Danvers," Lena cringed at the misgendering of her Knight, "is a fine knight. But, perhaps… upping the protection? Would that be too much to ask?" Lex continued to draw circles into the wood of the table.

"Like hiring another personal guard?" Lena's face scrunched up in confusion as she stared at her distracted brother. She watched as he took a shaky breath.

"Or maybe, marrying the second best swordsman in the kingdom?" Lex rushed out in a single breath. Lena's mouth dropped.

"Come again?"

"Marry Sir Clark," Lex spoke more confidently, "With the two best swordsman, you'll for sure be protected." He nodded as his fingers dropped to his side and he finally looked up at Lex.

"You want me to _marry_ your right hand man?" Lena shook her head as she let out a shaky laugh. She stood and prepared to go find her personal knight.

"Just think about it, Lena? Please?" Lex begged as she made her way to the door.

"Does Clark know about this… arrangement?" Lena asked with one hand on the large oak door.

"Yes… it was his idea." Lex answered. Lena huffed.

"Okay," Lena finally responded as she stared at the door handle where her hand rested. She felt Lex's eyes on her back. She turned her head so that way she could see the King in her peripherals.

"I'll marry him, because I know it'll ease your fears," Lena said with a shaky breath, "and he isn't that horrible as opposed to all the other suitors you've thrown at me in the past." Lex smiled at his younger sister.

"You make me so proud, Lena," Lex stated, "We'll begin planning the ceremony soon. Love you, have fun on your nature walk." And with the clear dismissal, Lena left.

* * *

A few hours later, the Princess was horseback riding with her personal Knight. Questions and comments were at the back of Lena's throat as she sat silently on her horse next to Kara who was on hers. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Aren't you the slightest bit curious as to where we're headed?" Lena finally attempted to break the tense silence between the two women. They had been traveling for well over an hour, and the Knight had yet to make a peep. The Knight continued to look ahead at the path they were following, as Lena watched the Kara's jaw clench and unclench. It seemed as if the Knight was fighting internally on whether to respond or not.

"Not really. My job is to protect you, not question you," Kara clipped. Lena flared her nostrils as she began to get annoyed with this version of her Knight.

"That certainly didn't stop you before," Lena shot back, "especially when you were drunk." Lena still had her eyes on the other woman, and watched as she slowly closed her eyes and began clenching and unclenching her jaw.

"I'm sincerely sorry about my behavior the other night, M'lady," Kara spoke as the flat path began to turn into a deep slope and her eyes slowly opened, "I don't know what got into me, but I obviously stepped out of line."

"I don't want your damn apology, Kara," Lena dismissed, "I want you to talk to me." Kara kept her eyes trained in front of her. The downhill trek quickly went flat again and then opened up into Lena's intended destination; a large lake with a waterfall on the opposing side to where the two women had entered the sight.

Kara dismounted the horse and tied the reins to a nearby tree, and went to help the Princess off of her own. Even though she usually swatted any type of help away, Lena let Kara pull her off the horse. Once her feet were planted safely on the ground, she realized how close the two of them were.

She could see the white specs on the bright blue eyes of her Knight and the very lightly colored freckles that dusted over the bridge of her nose. Lena's hands were on the Knight's shoulders, and Kara's were on the Princess's hips.

After a few moments, Kara coughed and attempted to move away dropping her hands from Lena's hips, but the Princess flashed back to Kara running away the night they kissed. Lena effectively stopped her from moving away, by moving one hand from the Knight's shoulder to the back of her neck, and before Kara could argue, Lena pulled her closer and slammed their lips together.

The difference between the drunk Kara kiss and this one was that instead of anger, lust filled movements, this kiss was sweet and soft… and very one sided.

Lena scrunched her eyebrows together as she moved her hands to each side of Kara's face. When there was still no response from her Knight, she began to put more pressure into the kiss.

Finally, Kara pulled away. Lena opened her eyes to stare at the other woman only to find her with her head turned away staring at the water. Lena felt a surge of disappointment. Had she read the whole situation wrong? She repeated this thought out loud to the seemingly distracted Knight.

"Princess," Kara started to answer, "I was drunk." Lena stared hard at the Knight.

"As if that's any excuse," the Princess retorted. She huffed and left the Knight standing in that spot with the Princess's horse's reins in her hand.

She began to walk in a random direction away from Kara.

"Princess!" Kara yelled after her, "Lena!" She heard the Knight curse and hastily throw the reins around the tree and as Lena continued to walk.

Moments later, the Knight caught up with her. Kara grabbed ahold of Lena's shoulders, effectively stopping her from walking.

"Let go of me," Lena hissed through gritted teeth. She was trying to keep from tears falling from her eyes.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Kara ignored the Princess's orders.

"Anywhere away from you!" Lena spat. She shook Kara's hands and began walking in another random direction. She was aware that she had no idea where she was going, she just didn't want to be around Kara at the moment.

"What did I do?" Kara exclaimed as she trailed after Lena. Lena came to a screeching halt, and Kara almost knocked her over.

"Why do you care now? What happened to 'My job is to protect you, not question you'"?" Lena turned and yelled at Kara.

"I can't exactly protect you, when you're running away from me!"

"Yeah, well you can't protect me when you're the one running away!" Kara stood there dumbly as she stared at the Princess. Lena's chest was heaving up and down. Once she finally caught her breath, she turned and began walking away again.

Eventually the wooded area opened up into a large field. In the center of the tall grass stood an abandoned barn that was semi-destroyed. She wrapped herself up with her arms as she began walking towards to the abandoned building.

"Lena," Kara halted her. She didn't see or hear the Knight run to catch up, but suddenly the woman was standing in front of her, keeping her from continuing her path.

"What Kara? You want to talk now? How you kissed me and then ignored me for weeks when we practically live together!" Lena spat angrily at the Knight as she sidestepped and continued to the abandoned barn.

"Lena, we shouldn't be here," Kara spoke softly again, as she suddenly appeared in front of the Princess.

"Says who?" Lena eyed the Knight, "In case you haven't realized, I think I have the authority here, Sir Danvers. Not you." She again sidestepped the Knight and walked towards the barn.

She made it to the entrance before she heard Kara say, "You leave me no choice then." And then suddenly she was being picked up and thrown into a stall. That's when Lena realized it was an abandoned horse stable… and that Kara just locked her into one of the still functioning stalls.

"Kara! Let me out of here!" The Princess yelled as she kicked the door. She heard scratching noises from the stall next to her and that's when she began to worry about what else was being stored here.

"Kara!" Lena yelled again as she backed away from the wall that was making noises.

"I'm not going to let you out," Kara sighed as she appeared in the small window, "Not until we talk."

Lena's eyes flitted back towards the wall making noises and Kara.

"Okay," Lena finally responded after a few moments.


	7. 6 You Got What You Want

Kara rests her head against the stable door as she takes a deep breath to recollect herself.

"Why don't we start with what's in the next stall over?" Lena spoke up when Kara didn't fill the silence like expected. The Knight took another deep breath before heaving the giant stable open wide enough to let Lena out.

Lena stares at Kara with wide eyes, before moving slowly towards the exit. When she reached the exit, she quickly jumped away from the door. Kara just waited quietly as the Princess stepped slowly towards the stable right next to the one she had previously been in.

Lena carefully unlatched the door while watching her personal knight from her peripherals. Once Lena had the door open, she stepped back in horror as Kara's two dragon pups jumped out like excited puppies would after a long day of being cooped up.

Lena scrambled quickly away, occasionally kicking out when they jumped to close. Kara watched as Lena feared her two pups, before quickly calling Astra and Ta.

The Princess had her back to the wall, her chest heaving up and down. Astra and Ta healed next to their rider, obediently while watching Lena with curious eyes. Kara turned her palms toward her body, afraid of the glow of her dragon marks showing through her metal gauntlets.

"Kara," Lena finally broke the silence as she kept her eyes on the two dragons next to her personal Knight, "what the hell is going on?"

"Just don't freak out, please," Kara pleaded as she took a step towards the Princess. The Knight spoke in Kryptonian, ordering the dragon pups to return to their stall. She watched as the Princess stance went rigid as the pups passed her by.

"We have to tell Lex," Lena finally stammered as she began to make her way towards the exit. Her personal knight stopped her.

"No!" The knight exclaimed, before calming herself, "You can't do that." Lena looked at her with wide eyes, and Kara watched as information clicked in her brain.

"You're…" Lena trailed off as she again began backing away from her personal knight.

"Yes, I'm Kara Zor-El, Princess of Krypton," Kara began, "before your brother, King Lex, destroyed my kingdom." Kara's heart ached at the fear that lingered on the Princess's face. When Lena made no move to respond, Kara filled the silence hoping to talk her way out of her death sentence.

"I know this is scary, but I need you to promise me that you won't say anything. I don't mean any harm, and neither do they. They're gentle beast," Kara spoke slowly as she inched towards the Princess.

"How do I know to trust you?" Lena finally broke her own silence as she eyed her personal Knight, "What if you're just attempting to seek justice for your kingdom?" Kara looked at the Princess with an incredulous look.

"Are you serious?" Kara laughed humorlessly, "If I wanted your brother dead, I would have already killed him by now. I'm not here to seek violence. I'm just following my calling, my destiny. I was born a dragonrider, to raise my own dragons and now I'm able to do that." The knight stopped attempting to reach the Princess and instead went to close the stable door to her dragon pups. Lena watched her every move.

Silence filled the space between the two. Kara leaned against the closed stable door while she watched the floor. She let moments pass before finally speaking.

"If you're going to tell King Lex, at least give me time to flee the kingdom," She pleaded, "You won't ever have to hear from me again." Lena continued to stare hard at the pleading dragonrider.

"That won't be necessary," She finally responded. Kara's face filled with surprise and horror as she stood up tall, ready to run in that instance.

"At ease," Lena commanded as she studied to rigid state the Knight was in, "I won't say anything…" Kara's stance relaxed a bit as she heard those words.

"I don't think it's a good idea to have them, but I trust you Kara, and I trust that you won't terrorize the Luthor Kingdom," Lena finished. The two of them still stood on opposite ends of the abandoned stables. Kara breathed her thanks as she watched the ground between them. Silence fell between them again. This time, Lena broke it.

"Why didn't you kiss me back?" Lena asked with a small voice. Kara snapped her eyes towards the woman. She was taken off guard by the question.

"I told you, I was drun—"

"Bullshit," Lena cut in, "Drunk or not, you kissed me. There's something happening between us and you can't deny it." Kara sighed.

"You're right," Lena smiled as she heard Kara admit it, "But, nothing can happen between us, Princess." Lena's face fell again, she started moving towards the Knight, but Kara halted her with her hands.

"What do you mean?"

"It would be messy. You're the Luthorian Princess! I'm merely just your personal knight, as well as a criminal if anyone finds out about this," Kara gestured to the stall behind her that held her dragons.

"Kara—" Lena started, before Kara cut her off.

"No, Lena. It can't happen. I'm just trying to save you the heartbreak."

"But you're not saving me any heartbreak, Kara! Damn the consequences, something is happening between us! I've never felt this way before, and you're practically shoving it back in my face because of class and your pets," Lena yelled. The distance between the two was slowly decreasing as each of them took steps whenever they talked.

"So, what happens when you're being married off to some other Prince for political reasons? What happens if someone stumbles upon this stable and links it back to me, and I'm charged with a death sentence? What happens then, Lena?" Kara exclaimed, her chest heaving. She knew that she had feelings for the Princess, but she didn't want them to surface for this exact reason. Honestly, it hurts more knowing that the feelings are reciprocated.

"Damn the consequences, I don't want to live a life not having experienced whatever this is," The Princess responded and closed the final distance between them. She wrapped her arms around her personal knight, and began kissing Kara's neck.

"Lena…" Kara whimpered, as she attempted to push her away gently.

"Damn the consequences," Lena spoke between each kiss she placed along Kara's jaw.

"Fuck," Kara moaned, before moving the Princess's face so that she could find her lips. The Knight kissed her sweetly as opposed to the other night when it was anger and lust driven. Lena pulled away first, trailing kisses down the dragonriders jawline and her neck. The Princess's hands brushed along the bottom of Kara's armor, lightly pulling at it as if asking for Kara to shed it.

"Please, Kara," Lena pleaded between kisses, and finally Kara gave in. With her quick ability, she shed her armor all the way to her undershirt and slowly hoisted Lena up, allowing the Princess to wrap her legs around the Knight's waist.

She carried the princess into the stall she had locked her in before, and they laid down on the bed of hay that Kara kept there to use for the dragon pup's stall.

* * *

Kara stirred awake at the sound of a herd of deer passing the abandoned stable. She felt an unfamiliar weight holding her down, as well as a very uncomfortable bed underneath her.

As she pried open her eyes, she realized that she was still in the abandoned stable. _What the hell am I doing, sleeping here?_ Kara thought to herself as she lifted her head to look around. Her eyes met emerald green was when she noticed that she was butt naked with Princess Lena, who was equally as naked, on top of her. The events that had taken place the past few hours hit her, and alarm bells started going off in her head.

"Well, good morning," Lena spoke with a lazy smile on her face. She was drawing circles on Kara's collarbones, which made her groin twitch. Kara groaned.

"Lena, I need to get up," Kara groggily mumbled. Lena frowned, not wanting to move from their position.

"Why can't we just stay here for a few more hours?" The Princess pleaded as she began kissing the Knight's jawline. Kara's groin twitched again. The dragonrider sat up with Lena still on top of her, moving Lena right on top of her penis. She regretted this movement as it stiffened.

"See, all the more reason to stay," Lena smiled as rocked her hips against Kara's boner. Kara moaned as she felt herself harden, and let her head drop back. Eventually, Lena guided Kara's length into her and rode her until they both were spent.

Kara chose to ignore the reality of their situation, and decided to let herself revel in the moment that was happening. They untangled themselves and laid next to one another in peaceful silence. Kara played with Lena's hair as she stared at her profile, while Lena stared at the ceiling. Both of them lost in their thoughts.

"Kara," Lena stated, breaking her from her peaceful reverie. Kara mumbled her acknowledgement, "I have to tell you something." Kara sat up slightly, so that she could look down at the Princess.

"Yes, my Princess," The Knight responded, adoringly. She was so caught up in her own emotions, she didn't notice Lena avoiding eye contact.

"Before we left for our nature walk," Lena started, Kara still unphased, "I had a conversation with my brother." Kara just mumbled her agreement as she leaned down and placed a kiss on Lena's cheek, and then another on her jaw, and continuously peppering her with kisses.

"Kara, this is important," Lena stated, distracted by the loving manner of her personal knight. Kara just mumbled a response, continuing her kisses.

"I'm engaged to your cousin," Lena finally blurted, halting her personal knight's kisses.

"What?" Kara said in a cold tone. The Knight pulled herself away to stare down at the emerald eyes. Lena repeated the story of her conversation with Lex, and how she was to marry Sir Clark.

"You have got to be kidding me," Kara mumbled as she stood up and started angrily finding her clothes. As she found each item, she hastily threw them on, pointedly ignoring Lena's pleas for her to just slow down.

Once Kara was covered with cloth, she began to leave, ripping herself from Lena's grip in the process. The dragonrider stood outside the abandoned stable waiting for the Princess to follow. Even though she red with anger, she wasn't going to abandon her duties as her personal knight to keep her safe.

Lena revealed herself after a few moments in her dress, her eyes red from crying. Kara just turned and began walking to where she had originally tied their horses.

* * *

When they arrived back at the castle, Kara handed the reigns of each horse to a stable hand and led the Princess back to her quarters where Lucy, her handmaiden was waiting worriedly for her.

Kara went straight for her room, grabbing a bag and throwing some necessities into it. She knew she couldn't stay here for much longer. She just needed some space.

As she left her room, she saw the Lucy was no longer in the common room and the Lena was waiting for her close to the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lena's voice was solid, and Kara identified it as her regal tone. Kara gritted her teeth.

"Out."

"Oh, no you don't. You don't get to run away from this," Lena stepped towards Kara, and Kara took a step back.

"I'm not running away," Kara grinded out. Her anger was peaking, and she knew she needed to leave before she did something she regret.

"Like hell, you aren't!" Lena exclaimed as she gestured to the bag that was in her personal knight's hand, "And on top of that, you still have duties as my personal knight!" Kara laughed humorlessly.

"Oh that's rich, throw my job at me after lying to me to get what you want," Kara spat out.

"I didn't…" Lena trailed off, but Kara finished for her.

"Didn't what, Lena? That's exactly what you did. You wanted a good fucking, so you used me. You failed to mention anything about your arrangement with my cousin, because you know damn well nothing would have happened if you had," Kara's tone was cold. Lena began to say something, but Kara cut her off.

"Congratulations, you got what you want," Kara mumbled, "I'm not feeling well. Ask your fiance to be your personal knight for today." And with that, Kara left the room and made her way to the medicine hall.


	8. 7 What A Sight to See

Lena stayed in her common room for four days to cope with Kara's absence. She kept herself busy with reading and the piano and found herself overly bored, but she didn't want to chance missing her personal knight sneaking back in. It was on the fifth day that Lena began feeling ill. It was also the day Kara had returned.

Kara had strolled in, in her uniform, while Lena laid in the front room. Her handmaiden was dabbing a cool wet cloth to her hot, wet forehead. Lena hadn't noticed until her personal knight had dropped her bags by her door.

"Oh, how nice of you to finally show up for your responsibilities," Lena huffed as she grabbed the towel from her handmaiden and dismissed her from the room.

"My apologies, M'lady," Kara bowed, while Lena rolled her eyes in annoyance, "It won't happen again, I assure you." The Knight's eyes followed the handmaiden all the way out the door, while Lena studied her. When Kara's eyes turned back to the Princess, Lena felt bile at the back of her throat. She turned to vomit in the bucket that sat next to the couch she was laid up on.

Kara stepped towards the Princess, out of pity or worry Lena did not know.

"Princess, perhaps I should fetch Alex to come check on you?" Kara suggested after the contents of Lena's stomach left her completely.

"So you don't have to deal with me right?" Lena spat as she wiped her mouth with another towel, and then picked up the glass of water off of the table nearby. She really didn't like the aftertaste of stomach acid. She mumbled under breath momentarily forgetting about Kara's super hearing, "Another chance to run away."

Before Kara could get the chance to respond, King Lex and Sir Clark entered through the door.

"Lena!" The King had spoken regally with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Lex," Lena responded weakly, as she struggled to sit up in the presence of the King. Her eyes flicked over to Sir Clark, and then over to her personal knight. Kara's hands were clenched tightly, her knuckles white. She was stock still, and her spine was as straight as it could be as she stood at attention in the presence of the King. Her eyes stayed on the floor as Lex began speaking.

"Dear sister of mine," Lex spoke fondly as he sat in a chair adjacent to Lena, "I haven't seen you in well over a week. I came to see if everything was alright." His eyes studied Lena's pale face and the bucket of vomit next to her.

"Is your handmaiden taking care of you?"

"Yes Lex-"

"Has Alex seen you yet? Have you talked to her about all of this?"

"No-"

"What do you mean no?" Lex turned to Sir Clark, "Summon Alex."

"Lex, that's not nec-"

"Have you been sick for the last few days?"

"Lex!" Lena exclaimed, overwhelmed by the barrage of questions. She witnessed Sir Clark leave the room, before sighing.

"I'm fine, I just felt a little ill. I'll be better before you know it," She gave her brother a small smile, "Is there a reason you decided to visit?" Straight to business, as usual.

Lex studied her before responding, "Yes, I came by to update you, and Sir Danvers, on the situation with the dragon eggs." Lena's eyes momentarily flicked over to her personal knight as anxiety flooded her stomach, however she kept her face clear of anything to keep Lex from becoming suspicious. When Lena didn't respond, Lex continued.

"We found some leads over by the whore house," Lena scoffed at Lex's crude words, but Lex continued on as if he hadn't noticed, "Some of the whores witnessed a woman in a purple dress handling a large knapsack about a fortnight ago, and another mentioned one of my knights had rode a horse late one night out of the city and then in the early in the morning, right back in."

Lex continued on the update of the search, speaking of interrogations from majority of the lower city. Lena just thought about how he spent so much time worrying about the dragons, instead of the city itself. She decided to voice this opinion.

"Lex, have you thought perhaps that the eggs aren't anywhere in the city anymore?" Lena interrupted his update, and his grey eyes found their way back to hers.

"There is very much a possibility, yes, however-"

"Then why don't you devote your time to helping the people in the lower city?" Lena started, "There are people who don't have roofs over their head, and barely have enough to sustain their family with clean water and food to eat."

"However," Lex decided to continue his statement, "they very much could be here in the kingdom. And if they grow, then they will destroy, and there will be no kingdom to even worry about the homeless and the hungry."

"Yes, but you and I both know that without a dragonrider, the dragon won't be as strong… We could easily send an army when it appears again. We know that the dragonriders are extinct," Lena tries to reason with her brother. Lex rubs his hand down his face, when the door opens to reveal Alex and Sir Clark. Lena's eyes travel over to see Kara still stock still near the furnace.

Lex stood up, his armor clinking together as he straightened it out.

"We'll discuss this further later," Her brother says after clearing his throat. Alex bows her head as he passes her on the way out of the room. Lena let out a sigh at the sight of her brother's retreating back.

"Princess," Alex acknowledges, grabbing Lena's attention, "I understand you're not feeling well. Perhaps, I could help?" She lifts up a basket that she held in her hand full of what looked like medicines. Lena nods and the healer moves towards her on the small couch. She places the basket near the trashcan that Lena had vomited in previously.

"Kara, er, Sir Danvers and Sir Clark," Alex begins as she places her hand against the Princess's forehead and neck, "Please give the Princess some room to rest, she doesn't need two knights hovering over her protectively." Lena looked over at the two armored dragonriders and watched as they stared blankly at Alex's back.

"Do as she says," Lena orders when the two of them make no attempt at leaving. She watches as her fiance moves first, and then Kara, reluctantly, follow behind him. When she reaches the doorframe, Lena throws out, "I expect you to be back before sunfall, Sir Danvers."

The Knight pauses to look back at her, and with a small nod she leaves. Lena sees Alex watching her sister closely from the corner of her eye.

"What was that about?" The healer asks, looking back at Lena. The Princess kept her eyes on the spot Kara had been in, moments before.

After moments of silence, Lena finally answers, "Nothing."

The two of them sit in silence while Alex tries to figure out what has Lena ill. Placing various medicine rubs on certain parts of her face and neck, Alex writes furiously in her small journal that was tucked away in the basket she had brought with her. Finally, Alex breaks the silence.

"What have you done in the past few days?"

"I've been here in the room," Lena recalls the past few days that she had been couped in the room and then the previous days that she had spent with Kara, "Reading, mostly."

"That doesn't explain any of your visible symptoms," Alex states as she taps the writing utensil to her lips as she delves deep into thought, "What are you feeling? Tell me everything in detail."

"Well, I feel nauseous," Lena watches as Alex begins writing all of what she says down in her journal, "My stomach won't keep anything down, and it just hurts." Lena's hand moves to the top of her stomach.

"I feel tired, even though I've been laying here all day. My breast hurt, and I keep feeling like I have to urinate," Lena finishes as she rubs her stomach, to ease the new wave a nauseousness. When she doesn't hear Alex scribbling in her journal for a few moments, she peeks up at her to discover her sitting in a stunned silence.

"Holy shit," Alex says, and Lena starts to worry. She sits up, ready to ask Alex what her conclusion is, but before she could the healer interrupts her.

"You're pregnant."

* * *

Over the next few days, Lena decides to not share the information with anyone. Not even Kara, who is the other parent of the baby that now grew inside of Lena's stomach.

When Alex uttered those two words, the Princess had turned and vomited into her bucket. Alex had assured her that she wouldn't mention anything to anyone and left Lena with a few liquids that she stated would help with the nauseousness without hurting the baby.

A few days had passed and Lena had split her time between reading in her room or reading in the medicine hall. The healer and the princess had a lengthy discussion about the baby's other parent, but Lena wouldn't budge in telling her.

Finally one of the long days that Lena had decided to spend her time in the medicine hall, Alex drew up a conversation with the Princess.

"You know, it would make it a lot easier if the father knew he was expecting a child," She mentioned offhandedly, as she poured over a few notebooks. Lena looked up from a textbook that discussed Krypton's history that she had found earlier among the large selection of books found in the hall.

"If there were a chance that the father wouldn't run away, perhaps I would mention it," Lena faltered on the word father, but to keep from Alex getting suspicious she continued her statement.

"Ah, so the father is close to you," Alex smiled, finally looking up to watch Lena. The princess dropped her eyes back to the textbook. Debating on whether she could trust Alex or not.

 _If she housed a dragonrider… I'm sure she'll keep the secret that you're pregnant with another one._ Lena reasoned with herself. She sighed audibly as she snapped the textbook shut, and looked back up Alex who had turned back to her notebooks and drinking her water.

"It's Kara," Lena blurted. Alex spit out her water all over her journals. She quickly grabbed a towel from one of the shelves to clean up her research, knocking over a few medicine rubs in the process. Had it not been for the admission she just made, Lena would have laughed. The Danvers were so much alike in their mannerisms.

"Your baby…" Alex started after she finally got over her bout of clumsiness, "Kara's the…" The healer didn't finish, she just looked to Lena for confirmation. Lena nodded, scared at what Alex would say.

"Well, that changes a lot." Lena's eyebrows furrowed at the statement the healer had given.

"What do you mean it changes a lot?" Lena voiced her confusion

"Well, for one, Sir Clark and you can't happen. Kara won't let that happen, if you're pregnant with her child," Alex had given up trying to salvage her wet journals altogether and solely focused on Lena, "And you really need to talk to Kara."

"That's going to happen, regardless. King Lex isn't going to postpone or cancel his plans because of some knight, no matter how important he may think they are to the kingdom. What he says, goes," Lena shot back as she thought about the argument they had a few days prior about the kingdom and the dragon eggs. She had another bout of nauseousness run through her as she thought about the dragonrider that laid in her stomach. Her hand went to her stomach as she thought about it.

"You're worried about Lex finding out." It wasn't phrased as a question, but Lena still nodded to confirm the statement. _Well since I'm getting things off my chest…_ Lena thought as she blurted the next admission.

"I know Kara's a kryptonian," Lena looked up at Alex to see her with wide eyes, "I know she's a dragonrider."

"How?"

"I found her dragons."

"That dumbass." Lena laughed because she had thought the same thing after Kara and her had their argument in the abandoned stables.

"You need to talk to Kara." Lena was brought back from her memories as she thought about how Kara would react.

Lena sighed, "I know."

Alex stared at her as she continued to sit in the medicine hall.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Lena looked at the healer with confusion, and jumped when she had all, but yelled, "Go!" Lena smiled at Alex and then got up to leave to find her personal knight.

* * *

She had been avoiding Kara, so she had no idea how Kara would react to her suddenly talking to her again. The last time they had actually had a conversation had been when they were intimate with each other in the abandoned stable.

They hadn't even discussed the problem of her running away after Lena admitted Lex's plan for her being married off to her cousin. It just seemed like problems seeked out the two of them, as her hand reflexively rubbed her stomach again.

She was walking down the corridor where she ran into Lex who had been searching for one of the handmaidens that worked in the castle.

"One of the whores mentioned that she would have more information, and only gave me a description of the girl, so here I am having to look for her by face instead of by name," he explained as he continued his search. Lena hoped that it wasn't Jess, because Lex looked ready to murder.

She continued her slow walk back to her room, where she was sure to find her personal knight. She thought guiltily about how she hadn't given the knight any free time, even though she hadn't had the knight follow her around.

Each morning she had told the knight to stay in the room, instead of just releasing her from her duties. Lena just didn't want the Knight running away again. She thought about how she must have been incredibly bored with not doing anything all day.

She shook her guilty thoughts away as she entered her common room, which was quiet and devoid of any persons. Her eyes turned towards Kara's closed door. She walked over to the knight's door and pushed it open, only to be scarred by the sight she was met with.

"Le-Princess!" Kara had exclaimed, as she attempted to cover herself and the other person who was currently sucking her off. All of Lena's guilty thoughts she was having previously vanished as she ordered the handmaiden out of the room.

Lena had stayed eerily calm as Kara adjusted herself to be presentable and walked into the common room with a sheepish look.

"Princess-" Kara was cut off by Lena holding up her hand.

"I don't want to hear about it," Lena spoke after a moment of uncomfortable silence rested over the two of them. Lena felt like Kara had taken her blade and stabbed right through her heart.

Had there time together been just a pastime for her Knight? She felt herself growing nauseous at that fact that she now had her baby growing in her stomach, when Kara was only looking for fun.

She thought about just telling Kara about the baby, but she quickly decided against it not wanting her personal knight to run away.

"Lena," Kara whispered as she tried to walk closer to the Princess. For every step forward the Knight took, Lena took a step back.

"It's Princess Lena to you," The Princess spat in return. She looked at Kara in disgust as multiple feelings flitted through her mind. The silence between them creeped back in as they stared at each other, unspoken words creating a wall between them.

"You're dismissed," Lena finally said, coldly before turning on her heel and slamming the door shut behind her as she walked into her room. For the rest of the day she stayed there as her heart broke to pieces and her mind replayed the image of Kara and the handmaiden.


End file.
